The Chosen One
by KatoGS123
Summary: Sometimes being a hero is something you were destined to be... Naruto Uzumaki, the Child of Prophecy, becomes the Chosen One in another world, Ash Ketchum!


**_Why have I not done this sooner... I don't own Naruto or Pokémon! Also this is set in the Boruto anime when Naruto dies, we haven't seen it yet but it will happen, so I'm just gonna make up how Naruto dies... sorry if you wanted to see Naruto as a kid/teen like all my fanfics I done for the past fanfics!_**

**_1010101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

_Sometimes being a hero is something you were destined to be..._

**1010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Naruto felt a pain he hasn't felt since Kurama was forced out of him during the war, his body battered and bruised.

He wasn't expecting the attack on the village, nor did he prepare for it, but seeing his son about to be beheaded from behind made his body move, reminding himself on how Iruka-sensei had done for him back on the day he became a genin.

His son, Boruto, could only stare as the older blond has sacrificed his Hashirama-cell made arm and had a biju eating sword stabbed into his gut, instantly losing Kurama and getting a huge hole in his gut.

"D-don't you dare lay a hand on my son you basturd! Boruto, run..." Naruto weakly turned his head as he held a tight grip on the leader of the enemy forces, "tell Konohamaru that he's now Hokage... and tell your mom and sister I'm sorry..."

"Old man! Why don't you tell them yourself! You'll live damnit!"

The older whiskered blond weakly chuckled and coughed up blood, "sorry Boruto..." A shadow clone popped into existence and knocked the young blond out and carried him away, a single tear fell from his eyes as he started to build up chakra without control.

"Fool! You'll kill us both!" The Ninja Naruto held a death grip to shouted as he pulled against his grip.

"Heh... I know... Kurama... I don't know if you can hear me in that sword buddy but if you do, it's been a pleasure being your friend..."

Naruto smiles half-heartedly, "you know... I can't believe I'm about to use the jutsu of a member of the Organization that had started the Fourth Great Ninja War..." he remembers the mission he had met Deidara, when he had to save Gaara, and chuckled.

"Well I guess if things were different... he and I could've been the greatest of friends, he could've helped me make stuff for my pranks..."

The blond felt his body burning up from his chakra trying to escape his body violently, images of his friends and family flashed thru the blonds head, _'Hina-chan... Boruto... Granny... Himawari-chan... Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan... everyone... please don't cry over me... As Hokage, I vowed to protect the village with my life, and I'm doing just that... not like I would be able to live long enough to get Kurama back in me...'_

**Elsewhere, Hokage Monument**

Everyone in the village, alley and foe, could see the head of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, crack and fall.

Kakashi, who was currently fighting to protect villagers saw that as an omen, and he allowed a tear to fall, "rest in peace... Otōto..."

Sakura, who was currently helping heal the injured, didn't pay it any mind, but a small part of her made worry of her Baka teammate turned Kage.

**Elsewhere, with Sasuke outside the village**

The Uchiha had a sword pierced into his heart by assassins. He didn't see them coming, but that didn't mean he wasn't dieing without shedding blood.

As Sasuke layed against a boulder, he looked at the moon and groaned, passing out to die in his sleep.

The spirit of Indra formed soon after the Uchiha passed out and shedded a tear, "little brother... it seems dieing on the same day still happens... thank you for letting me see the light... I just wished I saw it sooner..." the spirit faded away, with only regret of his actions over his last few incarnations lingering in his mind, heading off to Kami to be judged instead of cheating death like the last few times.

**In Konoha**

"SELF EXPLOSION NO JUTSU!!!!!!" The whole village saw the explosion in the shape of Kurama's great form take out the upper area of the village.

**In another world**

"It's a boy." A doctor told an tired brown haired woman.

Looking at the boy, one might not think nothing about him, black hair and all his fingers and toes, but for a split second, his facial birthmarks, Fox like whiskers, were replaced with a single thunder symbol on both cheeks, a ink black tattoo appearing and disappearing instantly.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha but now...

He's Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet.

**1010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**_Well how'd you like it? This is just an introduction to what happened to Naruto. I'm sorry to say but no, we won't be seeing anymore of the Ninja world unless you count Ash using jutsu, and maybe Sasuke will be brought to the world if I chose to add him, I already see a few people the emo duckhead could be, Gary(Kanto/Jhoto rival), Paul(Sinnoh rival(Paul: Elekid, standby for battle!)), Drew(May's rival), Trip(Unova rival), Alan(Kalos Mega Charizard owner)! Tho Paul is closest in personality, other than Alan... Gary is more the "I get everything handed to me" part of Sasuke and Trip is the "I'm gonna call you dope" part, and Drew is more like that one version of Sasuke in that one movie where Naruto ends up in a world made up by Tobi/Madara and Sasuke is still loyal to the village and is a ladies man... shiver I just remembered that movie made Lee a cross dressing perv and Neji into a byakugan using perv... I fear for my gender if we get that bloodline... mainly for my jewels... or to witness some perv getting their jewels kicked... just thinking of that is making me cover myself in fear from my female readers... _**

**_Anywhozy! All of you start listing times when Ash could've unlocked his memories of Naruto in the anime, and no you can not use the ironic Pikachu VS flock of Spearow in the beginning of the anime, that'll be to easy, and that would be boring to write as most pokemon fanfics start with ash beginning his adventure, I want to start after Ash/Naruto had some time being a trainer and being called Ash, that way when the Naruto part of Ash wakes up, Ash won't be having problems with Identity crisis! I mean, his only 10(unless I decide on aging Ash by how the anime talked, like how ash turned 11 in Jhoto(Pikachu short for Movie 3) so by that, it would take ash roughly a year to get thru a region and a half(or more than half, I'll have to find out what anime episodes the 3rd movie is set between to get a rough idea on time)._**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
